Generally, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, etc. incorporate various software components, including mobile operating systems, such as Apple iOS®, Google Android®, Windows Phone®, and Amazon Fire iOS®. Mobile devices also embody native applications (“apps”) developed by network carriers and original equipment manufacturers (“OEMs”), such as a telephony application. Typically, the mobile device operating system and native applications are preloaded on the device before sale. After purchasing the mobile device, a subscriber customizes the suite of available applications on their device by downloading and installing various third-party after-market applications through an application store, such as via Apple iTunes®, Google Play®, Windows Phone Store®, and Amazon Appstore®, or even via stand-alone websites.
Unfortunately, when platform updates to the operating system and native applications occur on a mobile device, third-party applications frequently malfunction due to incompatibilities with the upgraded platform. The previous solutions fail to adequately detect and isolate the third-party applications installed on a customized mobile device that are incompatible with a platform update. Consequently, there are many drawbacks to existing platform updating technology.